


aku pernah mencintaimu

by leevee



Category: Miscellaneous Play
Genre: Abstract Storyline, Anti-Mainstream, Character Study, F/M, Grief, Nameless Character - Freeform, Second person POV, i know nothing about the plot except for the very first outline so yeah this kinda happens, trying not to spoil anything
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leevee/pseuds/leevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena kata "masih" dan "selalu" terlalu klise untuk disampaikan, dan pikiranmu terlalu kacau untuk bertahan.</p>
<p>(trials on getting over a headcanon and starting a fire of hatred, probably)</p>
            </blockquote>





	aku pernah mencintaimu

**Author's Note:**

> The story is owned by the creators. Please do not spoil the content until February 2015.  
> An alternate reality by leevee  
> The author does not take any financial profit from this story
> 
> P.S.: I don't know what had happened to the script but this headcanon screw up my mind so yeah this is the only thing I can do. Sorry, guys. Tell me wdyt asap

Kau adalah seorang raja yang sering berpikir, begitu kata penasihat kerajaanmu. Tidak, ujar sang penyair jalanan yang melintasi pagar istana, kau adalah seorang raja yang jatuh cinta pada orang yang tepat.

Kau bertanya-tanya apa itu benar, lalu sang penasihat dan sang penyair menggunakan keadaanmu yang sedang berpikir tersebut sebagai bahan perdebatan apakah kau adalah seorang pemikir atau orang yang jatuh cinta.

* * *

Ada masanya ketika kartika bersinar begitu terang di udara, menembus lapisan awan yang berusaha menghalangi drama teartrikalnya bersama rembulan. Kau mendecakkan lidahmu penuh kekaguman untuk keseribu kalinya dan berpikir, itu sebabnya nama kerajaanmu adalah Chaya Naksatara--sinar bintang.

Kau berdiam di antara lapisan bulu angsa bersuhu 27 derajat Celsius, namun tanganmu terasa seperti 37 derajat; dia ada di sana, tidak lebih dari tiga puluh sentimeter sehingga kau masih bisa mengamati wajahnya, kalian berdua tersenyum sebelum akhirnya tertawa untuk alasan yang tidak jelas. Kau bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya kau mendapatkan keberuntungan semacam ini setiap harinya, dan bersyukur kepada Tuhan yang memberkatimu dengan berbagai jenis anugerah.

* * *

Kau menatapnya dan dia menatapmu, lalu kalian tersenyum dan tertawa. Di bawah meja makan, kadang kalian berpegangan tangan karena dia ternyata--terpujilah alam semesta--kidal.

Kadang semuanya sesederhana itu.

* * *

Kau menengadah ke atas untuk mengucapkan puji syukur kepada Tuhan yang telah memberikanmu karunia, lalu kau tersadar ketika yang kaupandang adalah langit biru berbercak putih kapas. Di antara warna kemurnian, kaumampu melihat garis-garis yang membentuk wajahnya dengan jelas.

Kau menghirup aroma  _petrichor_ di balik rerumputan-- _ah lihat, musim hujan sudah tiba, kautahu itu? para petani akan segera menanam padi dan empat bulan lagi seluruh kerajaan kita akan berwarna kuning keemasan, apa kau mengetahuinya?_ \--dan kemudian kau tersadar kalau kau sedang duduk di sebuah padang rumput yang luas, sepucuk bunga liar berkelopak merah melambai meminta perhatian pasangan netramu.  _Apa kauingat?_ tanyanya penasaran.

Kaumau mengucap  _aku ingat_ namun tidak ada suara yang bergelombang karena seantero dunia  _tahu._

Jadi kau melukis raut wajahnya di kanvas awan imajiner, bibirnya mengulas senyum dan berkata dalam hening  _pada akhirnya aku takkan bisa melakukannya padamu._ Kau mengingat sinar mentari bersinar lebih terang setelah dipantulkan oleh cairan di matanya, ia bertanya  _aku mencintaimu, bagaimana denganmu?_ padahal saat itu kaumau bertanya bagaimana caranya ia terbang ke langit dan pedang itu, pedang tipis namun mematikan yang kauberikan padanya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya tiga puluh purnama yang lalu, pedang itu terhunus pada ketiadaan dan di jantungnya ada bilah yang sudah dikenal oleh genggaman telapak tanganmu _ia membunuhmu ia membunuhmu ia membunuhmu ia membunuhnya kau membunuhnya_ \--

\--tapi kau terduduk di sini, sendirian, bersama bunga liar merah dan berteriak  _hei selamatkan aku dari mimpi yang membuatku tunawicara kumohon kumohon kumohon tolong aku sekarang juga._

Di tengah mulutmu yang meracau tanpa suara, kau mendengar ia bertanya melalui matanya, begitu jelas dan terang,  _bagaimana denganmu?_ _  
_

Di tempat tumbuhnya bunga merah itu, kauingat dengan jelas, itu tempat tetes marun dari tubuhnya membasahi bumi, kau telah gagal untuk menampung semua nyawanya dalam kedua tanganmu yang begitu mungil dan kasar.

"Aku pernah mencintaimu," ucapmu sembari menengadah sekali lagi ke arah cakrawala.

"Di masa depan."

(--dan hujan pun turun.)

**Author's Note:**

> if you have not find out yet yes it is about tenri bali and nara hamen don't ask why. i'm just kinda ship them gee thanks.


End file.
